Title inside not 'G' rated
by Crazy4Benji
Summary: summary inside (not 'G' rated either)


The Damned (this will probably change, don't worry)  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling?  
  
A/N: This is a story about a fifteen-year-old girl name Adrienne Aldebran, whose father is a Death Eater and friends with Lucius Malfoy, while she is friends with his son, Draco Malfoy. Anyways he wants her to become a Death Eater and follow in his footsteps. He trains he in fighting techniques. She fences and kick-boxes, she know karate and archery, essentially, she's a fighter, not a lover. Her father doesn't love her and when she does something 'bad' he doesn't let her go unpunished. To sum it up: She can fight good. Her father's forcing her to become a Death Eater. And she's friends with Draco Malfoy  
  
She sat alone, and waiting in the small paper white room. No doors sat on the walls of the ugly room, just ongoing white. The room was no bigger than six by six feet square, and it was at least 25 feet tall. There was way too much white in this room, even the goddamned chair she sat on was white. Too much of a bad thing is always worse!  
  
She was waiting for an attack if you were wondering. A surprise attack, it was part of her training. Part of her father's sick plan of making her into a 'fighting machine' as he had called it, but she hated it. He supposed that she had wanted to follow in his footsteps and become a Death Eater, but she didn't. And he was always comparing her with that damn Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco, she was friends with him, but he was also very annoying sometimes.  
  
A long cold arm suddenly wrapped around her neck, and its grip was so tight. She reached behind her and dug her nails into the person's back and she heard a small cry of pain. She kicked the leg of her chair, hard, and it spun her chain around so she was face to face with her attacker. It was Draco that was who her goddamned father sent to attack her? Her best friend? He really was sick.  
  
"So you're the attacker?" she said and a wide grin grew across her red lips.  
  
"No, silly!" he said, "I'm the killer!"  
  
He sent a kick towards her stomach; she blocked it and stood up. Another swift kick came her direction; this time it hit her where the last had been aimed. She fell over, undoubtedly her father had been watching with a spell and she could see him in her mind cursing her under his breath. She moved to get up, but Draco's reflexes were faster, he pinned her down by placing his foot over her stomach. "God dammit Draco! Get you disgusting foot off of me!" she struggled under his weight; he pressed down very hard.  
  
"Avada Keda-oof!" she kicked him down to the ground and got up.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" she stopped and waited for an answer, "Answer me! God dammit. Why the hell aren't you answering me."  
  
Draco had gotten up and he walked over to Adrienne, "Nothing is wrong," he said sickly, "everything is perfect," an evil grin matched his inhuman voice.  
  
He brought his fist swiftly up to his face and planted a hard punch right in her eye. Adrienne had decided that her father or Lucius had put the Imperius curse on Draco. She knew that her best friend wouldn't attack her like this, on his own free will. All she saw was darkness, she felt herself fall to the floor once again; and then there was silence. "Draco?" she called into the darkness.  
  
She heard mumbling in the room. Then a sickening pain struck her; her body pulsed with the pain, and throbbing clouded what was left of her senses. Then her limp, unconscious body was dragged out of the insanely white room.  
  
***  
  
Adrienne stretched her arms out at the minute she had use of them once again, the pain was gone, and a clean feeling now dominated. "Draco?" she said, breaking the silence of the dead room.  
  
"Adrienne?" She heard his voice; this was good. She waited a moment; and it wasn't followed by an attack, this was better.  
  
"Wha-what happened. in that room, why?" she said, studdering with uncertainty.  
  
"Imperius, love, Imperius," that was all he had to say, and she understood.  
  
"Come here" she said to him, "I want to see you closer."  
  
He got up from his sitting position in an uncomfortable oversized chair and walked over to the unkempt girl lying in the bed. He sat down next to her and waited for her to talk. "Wh-who did it?" she asked, frowning up in his direction.  
  
"Your father. First he asked me if I would attempt to kill you for your 'training,' but of course I said 'no,' so then he-" she cut him off.  
  
"Why did you let him?!" she said angrily and sat up.  
  
"I had no control, love, I couldn't stop him," he smiled slightly then spoke again, "Your eye, it looks horrible! I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault, he did it. I hate him."  
  
"You don't have to overreact about it, love."  
  
Draco sat down on the bed next to Adrienne, and put his hand on top of hers. The room was silent for a while. It was a long time; to her it felt like hours. She needed to hear the sound of another's voice. So she spoke, "They're going to give me the Dark Mark," she said.  
  
"If I say no. they'll kill me."  
  
"Your mother wouldn't let them, your father might not love you, but she does," Draco stated reassuringly.  
  
"Why do you have to be so perfect?" she asked, frowning.  
  
Draco moved his face closer to hers, and she didn't stop him. He looked into her blood shot eyes; her emerald pupils glowed dully like a dirty, uncut diamond. "Don't overestimate me, love," with that he seized her lips in a bruising kiss.  
  
Adrienne broke the kiss after a moment she needed to regain her senses, "No! My father will not accept this, he thinks I am still a child, and my brother, he's just way too overprotective-"  
  
"They don't have to know."  
  
"My father will know, he knows everything that goes on in this house!"  
  
"Then let's get out of here."  
  
"We're fifteen years old for Christ's sake, we're too young-we're children!"  
  
Adrienne suddenly realized that she wanted this as much as he did. And she lost her senses again, and then her mind went blank. Draco began to speak, "Age is-" her lips touching his cut him off. He melted into the kiss (A/N: I know that sounds corny, but it's all I could think of.), he used his tongue to part her lips and explore her mouth. Draco stopped for a moment to unbutton Adrienne's robes. He fumbled with the tiny buttons, and failed to get them undone, and he heard Adrienne giggling from above. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You are, love." She smiled at him, and pulled her robes off over her head.  
  
Draco returned the smile, and grinned at her body only wearing a tight black tank top, and navy colored jeans, he moved his head back over to hers and their lips met again. He wrapped his long arms around her slender, but long body and slid a cold hand under her shirt. He was satisfied when he felt (and heard) a startled shriek emitting into his mouth. He felt her smiling against his lips after she got over it, and he moved his hand up further, hiking her shirt up with it. He pressed her hard into his chest, and she let him. He moved his kissing down to her neck, and sucked until her skin was red. "Draco!" Adrienne said after stopping him from making the mark bigger.  
  
"Relax, it will go away, and you can use a spell to conceal it until it does," he said, and silenced her with his lips once again.  
  
Adrienne began playing with the buttons on Draco's robes, and undid them slowly and slid them off of his shoulders. He started to stand up and placed his hand on either side of her waist to guide her up along with him. He moved both of his hands to the front and unbuttoned her jeans. They stopped kissing for a moment so Adrienne could pull off Draco's shirt and expose his finely toned abs and not-too-muscley arms. She touched his shoulders and enjoyed the feeling of his pale skin against hers. He pulled down her pants and she stepped out of them, "Pink, nice choice. Especially with the lace, that's really sexy," Draco commented on her choice of undergarments.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me, Draco love."  
  
"Not until your naked and under me," he winked and grinned evilly.  
  
Adrienne rolled her eyes, "Remember love, you have to be too!" she winked back at him and unbuttoned his light blue-colored jeans.  
  
"You do the rest, and I'll finish mine," she said, and pulled her shirt off over her head, showing off her matching pink-and-lacey bra.  
  
"Well that's disappointing, I was enjoying it while you were doing it. It made me 'happy,' if you know what I mean."  
  
"Don't worry, love, you'll get plenty of touching in a few minutes," she turned around and seductively pulled down her underpants, and gave Draco a good look at her backside.  
  
"You're not the best seductress, Adrienne, but the assets make up for it," he grinned yet again and began taking off his own garments.  
  
She undid the clasps on her bra and slowly slid the straps off her shoulders, making sure to give Draco a wink as she rested her chin on her shoulder for a moment. He walked over to her and put his arms around her, pressing his unclothed skin against hers. She felt him press his erection against her butt. He placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed, hard, "You don't know how much that hurts, do you Draco. of course not, you're not a woman," she said and turned around, shaking his hands off of her.  
  
She reached out and curled her fingers around his erection, and she squeezed it, hard, like he had done to her just a moment ago, "Now you know," she said and removed her hand, as Draco moved to cover his erection, to protect it from her.  
  
"Oh, please, Draco, don't be a child."  
  
She approached him from behind and pressed herself against him, as he had done to her, she reached around the front and tickled his muscley abdomen. "Can we just get on with the shagging, please?" he said rudely.  
  
He turned around and grabbed her around the waist, "Fine," she said and surrendered to him.  
  
He guided her over to the bed and sat her down, he spread open her legs and guided himself into her. The pressure of his body on top of hers aroused her. He moved himself in and out until they both reached their peaks, and he had made sure that they both did. "God Draco, sometimes you can be very annoying," Adrienne said, and pushed him off of her.  
  
~*@$@*~  
  
A/N: I know, it was kinda raunchy, but I liked it =D Please review if you actually read this! My question is, is that why doesn't she care about losing her virginity. just wanted to think about my mistakes, maybe I'll correct it later. 


End file.
